


Last Christmas

by tattyoldtrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas 2014, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, OTP Christmas Challenge, Sick Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyoldtrenchcoat/pseuds/tattyoldtrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 chapters written last December, that sort of follow on from on another but initially stood alone. Following married Dean and Cas preparing for the holidays. First fic I have ever written, was originally posted on my tumblr. There are probably typos and all sorts tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decorations

“Oh Shit! Cas look out!” was the only warning Cas got before a battered cardboard box tumbled through the hole in the ceiling that led to the attic, barely missing him by millimetres.  
As the box bounced at his feet with a distinct broken crunch, Dean’s face peered down at him from the top of the ladder Cas was holding.  
“You ok, Buddy?” Dean asked quickly.  
“I will survive, I fear my mothers glass baubles for the tree, however, may not be so fortunate.”  
Cautiously Dean climbed down the ladder to assess the damage. Castiel’s mother had given them the glass tree decorations as a wedding gift last year, family heirloom and all that. Personally Dean thought they were fugly as hell but as Naomi had invited herself for Christmas Day lunch they kind of had to be on the tree or face that wrath of his mother-in-law.  
Cas peeled open the box, revealing amongst the gaudy tinsel and tangled fairy lights from last year, thousands of tiny fragments of broken, two hundred year old, glass.  
“My mother is going to kill you” was all Cas said, squinting up at his husband.  
“Me? So it’s every man for himself is it?” Deans incredulous reply was tainted with amusement.  
“Well you were the one who dropped them. Also I seem to remember you blaming me when we spilt wine all over Sam’s laptop, it’s you’re turn” replied Cas.  
“You mean when YOU spilt wine in Sam’s laptop!  
"You distracted me, Dean.”  
That was the moment they realised how closely they were stood, they could feel each other’s breath, each other’s warmth.  
“How did I distract you, Bud? I can’t remember.” Deans voice was low, filled with false innocence and challenge.  
“I’d better remind you then” Cas whispered, closing the distance between them. The ugly ass baubles forgotten.  
……………………………………………………….  
When Christmas Day eventually arrived they made sure Castiel’s mother had just enough wine in her system not to notice the toy cars and plastic bees adorning the tree where her Victorian glass should’ve hung.


	2. Cards

Dean stomped his feet to make them relatively clean as he let himself through the front door of his home. Shaking off his sodden coat and wiping the rain off of his face on a tea towel left on the kitchen work top.  
He tried to be as quiet as possible. Cas had had to stay at home today, he was full of cold and had been up most of the night coughing.  
Today has been hell and Dean, quite frankly, was glad to be home. The book/comic book store that Dean and Cas owned had been heaving with people today, looking for Christmas presents. Normally that would’ve been a good thing, more money in the bank. But with next to no sleep, without Cas, and Charlie having to go home at lunchtime ill, it had been a trying day.  
Dean had texted his husband at lunch to make sure he was okay but hadn’t gotten a reply. He wasn’t too worried though because Sam was about today and would’ve said something if Cas was too bad, he probably just fell asleep watching a Christmas movie or something.  
“Dean is that you?” Cas croaked weakly from the living room.  
“Nope I’m a burglar who has keys to the door and wipes his feet on the way in”  
When Cas didn’t immediately comment on his sarcasm Dean figured something wasn’t quite right.  
Dean walked into the living room and was greeted by his husband wearing about three jumpers, a heap of used tissues on the sofa beside him, and a mass of Christmas cards, envelopes, and various glittery gel pens littered across the coffee table.  
“Cas…what the hell?”  
Cas looked at Dean panicked, “We got a card from Anna today. I realised we hadn’t done any, not a single card, it’s less than four weeks until Christmas and there’s still so much to do.” Cas’s eyes were wide and coupled with his red nose, if Dean hadn’t been so concerned, he would’ve thought Cas looked adorable.  
“Buddy, you’re ill, you should be resting, there’s plenty of time to do these” Glancing at the huge stack of completed cards beside Cas, he continued, “Besides it looks like you’ve already done most of them”  
Cas shook his head and almost manically reached for the next card, routing around amongst the paper for something. “I’m not even half way through and there’s so much other preparation to do, there’s no time.”  
“C'mon we don’t know this many people.” Before Dean had even finished his sentence, a list of names was thrust into his hand, Cas still searching for something, clearly frustrated.  
The list was at least 200 names long, and reading them it slowly dawned on Dean how many people he actually cared about. He recognised 99% of the people here, would call most of them friends, a fair amount of them family. It sort of scared him. He was broke from his thoughts by a grunt of frustration from Cas.  
“I can’t find the pink pen for Claire’s card” Cas croaked dejectedly.  
Dean glanced around for a moment and pulled the pen out from under Cas’s thigh where it must have rolled and handed it to him.  
“Where did you get all this stuff from? You better not have driven baby under the influence of cough medicine.” Dean questioned, they sure as hell hadn’t had all this stuff before.  
“Sam asked if I wanted anything from the shops, I asked him for this stuff.” Dean was going to have words with his brother, Cas should be resting.  
“Why don’t you leave it and I’ll make you some soup or something.” Suggested Dean  
“No. I can’t. I’ve wasted the day. There’s no time.” Cas was all stressed again, Dean could tell he wasn’t going to win this argument so he scooted in next to his husband. Planting a kiss on his too warm forehead, grabbed a Christmas card and got to work.  
Half an hour later Cas was snoring softly leaned against his side. Dean had 45 more cards to go and definitely felt like he was going to sneeze. Still though he was happy.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Wednesday was date night in the Winchester household and Dean and Cas were determined to stick with that, no matter how ill they felt.  
They had both spent all day working in their store, dealing with the holiday rush. Cas’s cold had cleared up a bit just leaving him with a dry cough. Dean however was really struggling, if it wasn’t for the paracetamol he would’ve been napping under the checkout counter by the time they closed up the shop.  
As it stood however Dean was insisting that he was well enough to stick to their dinner plans.  
“C'mon Cas it was in our wedding vows…” Dean stopped mid sentence to cough into a grubby tissue. “… and everything. I’ll be fine” his blocked nose ruining that last statement by making his voice thick.  
“Dean you can barely breathe.” Cas understood why Dean was pushing it though, it was their tradition, they hadn’t missed a Wednesday since they got engaged. “Why don’t we do date night at home, order pizza and watch a movie, it’s still a date but with cough medicine nearby.”  
Dean stood still for a moment, still not convinced, things had been going so well between them and he was scared to jinx it in any way by breaking the pattern they’d set up.  
“Dean please, I need vapour rub or something and I can’t sit in a fancy restaurant stinking of decongestant. It’ll be ok.” Cas was pleading now, puppy dog eyes and everything. Dean wasn’t a hard man to manipulate, not really.  
“Ok but we sit at the table, and no TV except for the movie.”  
…………………………………………………  
Dean lit the fire that was all set up ready to go in the fireplace, and full with pizza and cold medicine he settled down on the sofa, looking over at their sparse Christmas tree, thinking they’d have to get some more decorations for it.  
Cas sunk down next to him a few minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate in hand. They rearranged themselves on the sofa, getting comfy. Cas leant against deans side, under his arm, and brought his feet up onto the sofa beside them.  
The fire crackled in front of them while they sat in companionable silence drinking their hot chocolate. They were like that for a while until Cas broke the silence.  
“This was nice, see we don’t need to go out to have a date” when there was no reply from Dean, Cas glanced over to look at his husband. He was fast asleep, half drank coco still in his hand.  
“Guess it’s my turn to carry you up the stairs.”  
A bridal style lift and much quiet swearing later Dean was in bed beside his husband fast asleep. At least he hadn’t passed out in the fancy restaurant.


	4. Gifts

When Cas and Dean arrived home from work they were accosted by their neighbour Donna.  
“Well look who it is.” Her voice bellowed from the garden next to theirs. “Just the sweethearts I needed to see. The postman Dave, you know Dave, just had a baby, he showed me a picture, they’ve got the same ears, anywho, he dropped off a ton of packages for you, I signed for them, they’d take ‘em back to the depot if not.”  
Dean couldn’t help but smile at Donna’s chirpiness, how she could be so positive with the things she sees is beyond him. He gets in a bad mood if someone tries to hide in the store and read all the comics without buying anything, God knows how bad he’d be if he was dealing with murderers and rapists on a regular basis like the Sherif in front of them.  
“Thank you Donna, that was very kind of you, saving us all that bother.” Cas replied.  
“Don’t mention it Cas, they’re all heaped in the garage when you want ‘em. If you need anything just give me a holla, you know where I am.” She gathered her gardening tools and went inside, leaving Dean and Cas to carry all the boxes into their house.  
They’d decided this year not to brave the Black Friday sales, last year there had been an incident with Cas, a cashier, and an out of stock classic rock compilation cd. Needless to say they didn’t want a repeat performance. So they instead bought all their gifts for everyone off of Amazon and left it at that.  
It took them nearly an hour to get all the boxes inside and to get everything out of the boxes, including the wrapping paper they ordered.  
“Remind me again why we didn’t just get Amazon to wrap everything” Dean said glancing over the huge pile of presents, from the large book on mythologies for Bobby to the pair of pink roller skates for Claire.  
“Because we already bought presents in the least imaginative and laziest way possible and that would be a million times worse if they did the wrapping as well.” Cas said although he too didn’t looked too thrilled at the prospect.  
“I guess we’d better get it over with then. You get the tape, I’ll get us some beers.” Dean decided if they were doing this it might as well be a little fun.  
It turns out that when Cas has a few of beers he can’t wrap for shit. Deans not great, but wow, Cas is a danger. Dean just finishing up Star Wars encyclopaedia they got Charlie when he happens to glance over at his husband.  
Somehow Cas managed to cut the paper for Kevin’s personalised study planner a few inches short, it was the last thing left and there wasn’t enough paper left to cut a new piece. Meaning Cas was trying to patch it together with scraps that were left.  
There was tape everywhere, Cas seemed to have trouble getting it off the dispenser. It had unraveled in a mess around him and got stuck to the paper he’d mangled to get on the present, leaving a peeling sticky mess.  
Cas seemed to get more frustrated and in turn more tangled as he tried to remedy the problem.  
“Here bud, let me.” Dean spoke softly, it was late and honestly he was kinda shattered, if it wasn’t for the buzz of alcohol they’d probably both be asleep by now.  
Cas stopped struggling and let Dean extract him from the tangled mess. But instead of taking over the present like Cas assumed, Dean brushed his hand over his cheek, moving down to tilt his chin up slightly. Dean leaned in and brought their mouths together in a slow sleepy slide. Cas knotting his hand into Deans hair.  
The broke apart a few moments later to catch their breath. Cas reached down to entwine their fingers and gave a light squeeze.  
“This can wait, lets go to bed”  
“Ok” Like Dean could ever say no to that.


	5. Tree

Although Cas and Dean had put the lights on the outside of the house, twinkling and hanging like icicles from the porch, they hand gotten a Christmas tree yet.  
The shop had died down briefly, probably because the weather was absolutely awful today and anyone with any sense would be staying inside, this was one of the many reasons Cas didn’t want to go trekking to the middle of no where to find a tree.  
“Dean it’s cold out there and it seems ridiculous to buy one that’s just going to die when we have a perfectly good plastic one.” They’d had this argument on and off since they got up this morning.  
“You’ve said that, and I’ll say what I said earlier, the trees not perfectly good and you know it.”  
Sure the tree had a bit of a tendency to lean to the left after Gabriel decided to live up to his name, last New Years, and try to climb it to be the Angel atop the tree.  
“It adds character, gives the tree history, a story to tell” Cas insisted  
“Sure I’d love to see your mums face when she looks down her nose at it and you tell her that’s what happens when her other son mixes Malibu and rosé wine. That’d be a story to tell.” Dean shot back at his husband, Naomi would kill Gabe for acting so disgracefully.  
“Will you two just sort this out already, some of us have real problems you know?” Charlie shouted from the back room where she had gone to eat her lunch in piece away from the bickering.  
They looked at each other and realised they were being a bit silly. The hours of arguing had been pointless, and they still hadn’t made a decision.  
Taking a deep breath Dean decided it was time to talk to Cas seriously about this and why he as fighting so hard. He took Cas’s hand and talked quietly so Charlie couldn’t hear.  
“I haven’t had a real tree since before Sammy was born, I remember me and dad picking one out, there was so many to choose from, different shapes and sizes. Dad gave me the final say, probably the only time he ever did. I picked this huge one, so big that we had to tie it on baby’s roof to get it home.  
"Dad dragged it through the front door, it barely fit, I think he even had to saw at a few branches. Mum thought it was ridiculous, especially when Dad had to cut the top off so it would stand up.  
"I don’t have many memories of Mum and Dad together smiling, I guess that makes this one more special. I want that with you, memories of stupid huge trees that shed pine needles everywhere and don’t fit in the house.”  
Dean met Cas’s eyes and was surprised to see that he was frowning. “Only you could spend all day using arguments like biodegradability to cover up how you actually feel.” Cas said softly,  
“Fine, you win we’ll go get a tree, but I get your thermal gloves.” Cas’s eyes had softened and just leaned up to give Dean a quick kiss when a customer came scooting through the main door, desperate to get out of the freezing rain.  
…………………………………………………..  
Four hours after they shut up shop, they stood in the living room admiring their new undecorated tree, which ironically seemed to lean slightly to the left.


	6. Decorating the Tree

Cas wakes slowly as he feels Dean extract himself from his arms and get out of bed.  
“No” he grunts and reaches an arm blindly out to Dean.  
“Need to pee” Dean responded, careful to keep his voice quiet as he had learnt long ago not to make too much noise while Cas was trying to sleep. Nothing made his husband more bad tempered.  
When Dean climbed back into bed moments later, his head had barely hit the pillow before he had Cas back in his arms, clinging to him like a monkey.  
Today was their day off, they didn’t get many so Dean was determined to use it productively. He couldn’t be doing with a last minute Christmas panic like last year, it was the most stressed he’d even seen Cas and that in itself meant he didn’t want a repeat performance.  
“Gotta get up soon, Buddy” Dean whispered, running his hand through Cas’s hair.  
“What time is it?” Cas mumbled back.  
“Almost half eight” Dean replied  
“No. Day off.” Was all Cas grunted, burying his face further into Deans side.  
“We’ve gotta do the tree remember, and we need decorations. I’ll buy you breakfast in town and we’ll go get some, whatever you want. Then we come home, put them on our lovely tree from yesterday. I’ll cook you dinner, burgers if that’s what you fancy. Then we’ll have a bath, candles, bubbles, the works. After that I’ll carry you back to bed and give you a massage and then we’ll reenact the honeymoon.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear, nibbling at it as he finished.  
“Dean Winchester are you trying to woo me?” Cas was lot more awake now.  
“Maybe, is it working?” Dean grinned, running his hand over Cas’s side.  
“Maybe.” Cas chuckled. “Give me ten more minutes to doze and get extra bacon on my pancakes and I’ll think about it.”  
…….…………………………………..  
Six hours later they sat side by side on the sofa. Admiring their handy work. It might not be the decorations Castiel’s mother would abide, but they loved them.  
The tree was littered with red fairy lights, twinkling tastefully. Around those was a generous coating of tinsel, gold and red drowning the tree in Christmasy-ness. Next each of them had picked a box of ornaments from town.  
Cas had gone into the local food store, which had a whole section on honey from the area. For Christmas they were selling little figurines of bees and honey pots, some of which were designed to be hung on the tree.  
Dean, meanwhile, had gone into the toy shop and bought a package of brightly coloured classic cars. While Cas was still deciding on which bees to get, Dean sat in the impala and tied string to each of the cars, to be put on the tree.  
The colours clashed somewhat but that just added to the tacky Christmasy-ness of it all. Finally on top was a tiny statue of Gabe, dressed as an angel. The wonders you could buy online.  
Cas looked at Dean and smiled contently. “I think I’ll have my burger now”


	7. Mistletoe

They were lying on the sofa, side by side. Dean had his sock clad feet on the coffee table, despite Cas’s weak grumblings. Curled against his side Cas was switching through the channels on the TV, there was absolutely nothing to watch. What was the point in buying cable? His attention was drawn away from the screen however by Dean raising himself slightly to dig something out of his back pocket.  
In a slightly clumsy movement Dean raised his hand above their heads, something clasped in it. Mistletoe.  
“Happy Anniversary Cas.” He smiled and gently pressed their lips together.  
“We got married in March, Dean.” Cas said in confusion.  
“I know that,” Dean chuckled, “Today is the 2 year anniversary of our first kiss. Remember?”  
Cas may not remember the actual date, but he could never forget the kiss.  
……………………………………………….  
It was Cas’s last year of college, literature major at Stanford. He and Sam had lived together since they’d been roommates in the student halls, freshman year. They rented a three bedroom apartment above a bookstore just off campus. Halfway through their second year of college Sam’s brother Dean had moved in with them, working in the bookstore below.  
There had been awkwardness at first, both Cas and Dean were wary of new people, and they were both protective of Sam, but after 2 years of living together it was safe to say they were close.  
They knew each other better than anyone. Cas knew Dean loved books, despite what he said, and that he loved working surrounded by them. Dean knew that Cas had actually really wanted to major in graphics and art design but his mother had disregarded it and talked him down. He knew Cas still drew, sketchbook stuffed under his mattress filled with ideas for comic book characters.  
Sometimes they would stay up late just talking. Talking about funny things they’d seen that day, what that assbutt in Cas’s poetry seminar had misinterpreted this time, what their favourite movies were, their childhoods, their dreams. They’d only realise they’d fallen asleep when they wake up the next morning tangled together. Neither of them mentioned it. The feeling between them.  
Jo was holding a Christmas party at the roadhouse while Ellen was at a brewers convention two towns over. Alcohol flowed while Cas and Dean watch Sam try to flirt with one of Jo’s friends.  
“How can he be related to me? Look at it, he’s like an awkward puppy who’s tongues too big for his mouth. It’s like he’s learnt nothing.” Dean griped, taking a long sip of his beer.  
“Not all of us have had as much practice as you, Dean.” Cas replied playfully.  
“Call me a slut all you want, Cas, doesn’t change the fact that my brother is useless with women.” Dean joked, though his eyes didn’t seem to be quite as happy as his smile suggested.  
“I mean… I wasn’t calling you a… Do you really think…” Cas’s ramblings were cut of by Sam dragging out the chair next to him and flopping down, defeated.  
“Dude you suck.” Dean poked at his brothers ribs laughing slightly.  
“From the man who hasn’t had sex in 9 months, longest dry spell since junior high isn’t it?” Sam sniped back.  
This was news to Cas. Sure Dean hadn’t been going out drinking as much as he used to. And Cas couldn’t remember the last time Dean tried to sneak in in the morning. But 9 months! Dean always acted like a total player. Suddenly Cas felt very on edge, like everything he knew could just be other false assumptions.  
Dean saw the surprise on Cas’s face and got up quickly, bumping into the table. ” I’ll go…get another round.” He muttered as he hurried off towards the bar.  
Cas felt an unusual anger towards Sam at seeing Dean so uncomfortable, obviously it was something that was a touchy subject.  
Sam groaned. “I shouldn’t have said that.”  
Apparently not, Cas thought but didn’t voice his opinion. Instead he got up and went to check on Dean.  
“Are you okay?” Cas asked him tentatively.  
“Peachy” Dean grunted, downing a horrifically vibrant purple shot.  
“Dean it’s alright, nothing to be ashamed of. They don’t know what they’re missing. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Castiel urged.  
Deans eyes met his, shining so intensely green. “Do you really mean that?”  
Cas couldn’t take his eyes away. “Of course, you’re the best person I’ve ever met”  
Dean flushed with embarrassment. “You can’t just say shit like that you know.” Then he glanced up, his eyes went wide.  
Cas followed his gaze. Mistletoe. Hanging there above their heads. They looked back to each other. Hearing nothing of the surrounding revelry, seeing only each other.  
They inched forwards slowly until their lips met tenderly. Deans hands wound themselves in the front of Cas’s jumper, pulling him impossibly closer.  
Eventually they broke apart, breathless, at the sound of wolf whistles. Smiling stupidly at each other.  
……………………………………………………….  
“Of course I remember.” Castiel grinned sappily. “You’re still the best person I’ve ever met.”


	8. Snowman

Dean pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his back as he stood.  
Jesus Christ it was cold this morning, he quickly rummaged through his bedside drawer and grabbed some socks. After his feet where protected from the chilly wood floor he reached over to pull the comforter back over Cas to keep him warm.  
He glanced over at the windows, the light was coming through the not quite thick enough curtains. It seemed different to normal, brighter almost.  
He scooted over to the window and pulled the curtain slightly to the side, illuminating the room. Cas made a grumbling noise and burritoed himself in the covers. Dean didn’t really notice this because an almost childlike joy had consumed him. Snow! And a lot of it too, had fallen overnight.  
He threw himself onto the bed, onto the Cas burrito. “SNOW DAY! I’ll call Charlie and we’ll shut up the shop. I can’t wait to get out in it!” Dean positively shrieked.  
Cas just turned over again, still rolled in the blankets, eyes still shut, and muttered “You have fun with that.”  
——————————————-  
2 cups of coffee later and Cas was ready to venture outside. He was wearing as many layers as he could possibly manage, many of which were Dean’s. And he’d stolen Dean’s snow boots. Not that his husband seemed to mind, Dean was practically vibrating with excitement, making Cas laugh slightly.  
“Do you wanna build a snow man?” Cas sang at him.  
“I knew letting you watch that was a bad idea, you enjoyed it more than Claire.” Dean grumbled light heartedly.  
“It doesn’t have to be a snow man.” Cas grinned back.  
“Cmon lets go build your damn snowman.” Dean said, pretending like he wasn’t ecstatic at the thought, of course.  
——————————————-  
They stood with their gloved hands entwined, their cheeks rosy with the cold, and admired their work.  
The snowman looked familiar somehow. The mud in the snow made it look like it had long brown hair.  
“It’s Sammy.” Dean announced happily. “I must say the carrot nose is an improvement.”  
“I don’t see how, a carrot contains no olfactory sensors and it would be difficult to place spectacles on a face with a carrot instead. In what way is it better?” Cas’s confused head tilt made Dean want to wrap him in his arms and never let go.  
“Don’t ever change, Bud” Dean smiled, giving Cas an Eskimo kiss and dragging him by the hand back to the warmth of the house.


	9. Jumpers

Cas traipsed through the small dusting of sludge that was left after the snowfall the day before, his turquoise bobble hat pulled low over his ears, tan trenchcoat huddled around him. His hand was freezing from where he had to have it free to carry his shopping.  
The bell overhead tinkled as he rushed himself into the warmth inside the shop. Charlie was sat at the counter, reading a comic off the shelves, one ear phone hanging from under her hair. She waved as he walked into the back room where Dean was surrounded by boxes of new books.  
“I got milk.” Cas told him, pulling off his hat and then offered Dean one of the bags. Who took it from him and place the carton of milk in the mini fridge, for tea breaks.  
“That’s not all” Cas continued, grinning suspiciously.  
“Oh god what? You found an animal didn’t you? We aren’t allowed Cas, you know that.” Dean’s panic levels rose. If he never saw the look on Cas’s face when they had to take the stray cat to the pound again it’d be too soon.  
“Nothing that exciting I’m afraid, but when I saw them I just had to buy them.” Cas replied, chuckling to himself. He reached into the next bag and pulled out three jumpers. “I thought we could wear them on Christmas Day.”  
The first jumper was a horridly bright yellow, across the front was what looked like snowflakes but when you get closer each snowflake was made up of tiny bees.  
The next had picture of Santa “writing” merry Christmas in the snow, while two reindeers were mating in the background.  
The final one was the simplest, a red jumper with the body of moose on the front.  
Dean laughed so hard when he saw them, especially the second one.  
They spent the next ten minutes putting them on, getting tangled and both feeling utterly ridiculous. Neither of them could wait to give Sam his.  
“He’s gonna love it, I love mine, thanks bud.” Dean smiled pulling his husband into a tight hug.“ Yours is perfect too, although I will admit I’m much more interested in what’s under it.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear and pressed a kiss to it, making Cas turn slightly and press their mouths together, the kiss built slowly until they were both left breathless. Needless to say it took a lot less time taking the jumpers off than it took to put them on.


	10. Baking

The smell of gingerbread and cookies hit Cas square in the face as he rushed through the front door, after his shift at the store. Smiling he took off his tan trench coat and hung it on the hook by the front door, between Deans leather jacket and a small black duffle coat. Claire must be here.  
As he walked down the hall he could hear something from the kitchen. “Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rock…” Dean was singing over the top of the radio, warmth flooded through Castiel at the sound. Especially when a giggling Claire joined in.  
He entered the kitchen quietly, sneaking up behind Dean. His 11 year old niece was covered in flour and seemed to be rolling out some form of dough, whilst swaying and singing to the music, laughing at Dean.  
Dean who was now in full dance mode, something Castiel had only seen a handful of times. Dean was flinging his arms around while swinging his hips. Something that was very distracting from where Cas was stood, so distracting in fact that it took him a moment to notice that they had seen him.  
“Enjoying the view Cas?” Dean turned round and smirked at his husband, making him blush slightly.  
“Ew gross” complained Claire, who fake retched when Cas pulled Dean in for a quick kiss.  
Cas moved away from Dean to sit at the counter across from where Claire was working, he couldn’t help but smile at her. “What have you two been up to then?”  
“We’re making a gingerbread house.” She told him excitedly. God Cas was going to miss this when she got that little bit older, she wouldn’t be a child for much longer and wouldn’t have time for her uncles.  
The oven beeper went off Dean grabbed the oven glove and pulled the tray out of the oven. More of that warm Christmas smell filled the kitchen.  
“Roofs done, and it looks like it worked, we might not need any more after all.” Dean grinned down at Claire as she moved next to him to see their handy work.  
They tidied up the kitchen while it cooled, Cas helping by manning the dishwasher. When everything was cooked they started the assembly.  
After about 10 mins of fiddly work that seemed to require more than their six hands, they had a structure.  
“Can I decorate it?” Claire asked, making her eyes soft in the same way Cas does when he asks Dean if they can get a guinea pig.  
“Sure thing kiddo” Dean replied, this request was much easier than the guinea pig one. Dean pulled out a paper bag from under the counter and handed it to Claire. “Icing, candy, tools, everything you need is in there, do you think you can manage while I go and get some of this flour off?”  
“ I’m not a baby.” She muttered as she nodded to him and got to work.  
Dean walked towards the door to the hall and gave Cas a pointed look. He wanted Cas to follow him.  
Once they were upstairs Dean spoke to him in quiet tones. “Jimmy rang this morning, just after you left. The schools still shut ‘cause of the snow. He had to work so I said I’d look after her today.”  
“Where’s Amelia?” Cas asked, Amelia didn’t work and normally took care of Claire on occasions like this.  
“At her moms, gets back tomorrow apparently.”  
“Fair enough, seems like you had fun anyway.” Cas brushed some flour out of Deans hair and they headed back down.  
Claire was standing smugly in front of a gingerbread house that looked like it had just stepped out of hansel and Gretel. It struck Dean for the hundredth time today how much Claire looked like Cas. It was the little things, the way her head sometimes tilted, the tiny crease she got in her brow when she concentrated, and the snort she makes when she laughs. Dean high-fived her and ruffled her hair affectionately.  
“Claire it looks marvellous.” Castiel told her, taking a photo on his phone and sending to his brother.  
“I know.” She winked back at him.


	11. Fireplace

Dean was squatted in front of the fire when Cas walked into the living room. His thin Led Zeppelin t shirt showed off the movement in his back muscles perfectly, and it didn’t quite reach his jeans, leaving a small slither of freckled skin that Cas couldn’t help be mesmerised by.  
Unable to help himself Cas creeped slowly towards Dean, just as Dean stood back up. Cas carefully slipped in behind him and placed his hands on his husbands hips, just under the hem of his shirt. Dean flinched and he gasped, but didn’t move away from Cas’s touch.  
“Jesus, you gave me a heart attack.” He admonished.  
“Actually it’s Castiel, but it’s nice to know you think so highly of me.” Cas deadpanned back.  
“That was such a Dad joke, you should be ashamed.” Dean laughed but soon realised Cas hadn’t joined in, he was just stood scarily still behind him.  
“Do you ever think… Never mind.” Cas spoke quietly.  
“What? C'mon bud, talk to me.”  
Cas buried his face in Deans neck and mumbled. “Do you ever think about what it’d be like to be a father?”  
Dean slowly turned round, he had to see Cas, see his beautiful blue eyes, for this conversation. He cupped Cas’s jaw and tilted his head up slightly so he could see him. Dean smiled softly at the worried look on Cas’s face.  
“All the freakin’ time. When we baby sit Claire, when we see a baby in the supermarket, when you see an animal that needs help and you get all protective and angry, when Claire laughs the same way you do, when Sam needs advice, when I have to open a jar for Charlie. The list is endless babe. But whoever I think of it it’s usually about how good a job you’d do, I can’t imagine it with anyone else.”  
Cas was speechless, they’d never talked about this before, not even when they got married. Unable to find the words to express the concoction of emotion, he decided to show Dean instead. He tilts their mouths together, meeting in a slow slide. The kiss was filled with excitement, promise, and just a fragment of fear.  
Dean gripped Cas’s waist like it was the only life raft in a sea full of sharks, deepening their kiss, returning those feelings and amplifying the love and tenderness in the kiss.  
Cas had on hand grasping Deans shoulder, the other was wound in his hair, tugging lightly, then moving to cup Deans face, surprised when he felt dampness there. Cas pulled away from Dean slightly, who tried to follow and whimpered slightly when he lost contact. They were both breathing heavily and Cas could see that there was a few rogue tears falling down Deans cheeks. Cas gently wiped them away, pressing chaste kisses to where each had fallen to.  
“I hope she gets your eyes.” Was all Cas could say, emotion shaking his voice slightly. They could do this, find a surrogate, or adopt, they could have a child to raise together, as a family.


	12. Film

“It’s wonderful, Charlie.” Cas beamed at his friend. She was trying on her cosplay for the convention she was going to this weekend. She was dressed as a Tin Woman, a variation of the Tin man from the wizard of oz.  
She twirled, showing off her handy work. “Thanks Castiel, Gilda is going as Dorothy, and some of the guys from the LARP society are going as everyone else. Are we gonna kick ass in the group costume competition or what, Dean?”  
Dean hadn’t said anything yet, he wasn’t even looking at Charlie, instead he seemed to be intently focused on the area to the left of her face. “Dean?” She asked again.  
“Sorry, what?” He seemed to be oddly still, and was yet to look at her properly.  
Sam started to laugh, quietly, like he was trying to repress it. “Oh my God, I forgot about that.”  
“Shut up.” Groused Dean, turning bright Crimson. Cas couldn’t help but notice how his freckles were more pronounced when he was flushed.  
“Dean what is it?” Cas squinted at his husband, confused.  
“‘snothing.” Dean mumbled, Sam was now in full belly laugh mode, clutching the table behind him, eyes streaming.  
“I remember…hiding under the table…witches going to eat you…flying monkeys…lions couldn’t be trusted.” Sam tried to speak through his laughter, gasping between fragments.  
Cas stood in front of Dean, blocking his view of his joking brother, and looked worriedly into Dean’s eyes. “Talk to me.”  
“I don’t like the wizard of oz, it really, really, creeped me out as a kid, nothing will ever be as scary as those flying monkeys.” If Dean hadn’t looked so vulnerable, Cas wouldn’t have believed him.  
“Do you remember what you said to me when I told you I couldn’t watch Scooby Doo, after watching the zombie island one as an infant.” Cas held Deans hands in his.  
“I told you that there is so many scary things in the world, fearing the ones on screen is a waste of energy. And I asked you "what if our kid wants to watch it? Are you gonna stop them?” Then I made you watch Scooby Doo on zombie island.“ Dean recounted.  
"And it was, in fact, still horrifying. But the point stands, Dean, would you stop our future child from watching a beloved classic?” Cas was looking slightly smug now, feeling like he’s proved something.  
“Don’t make me watch it.” Dean pleaded half heartedly.  
“I’ll be there the whole time, I’ll protect you.”  
“Smart ass”  
——————————————————-  
That night when they got home, Cas heaved the comforter off their bed and draped it over them as they huddled on the sofa.  
They watched the whole thing, Castiel tried not to be too pleased when Dean hid his face in his neck and grabbed onto him so tightly whenever the monkeys were on the screen.


	13. Carolling

“No, absolutely not.” Dean was adamant, no way in hell was he doing this.  
“C'mon Dean, please, if you don’t then we’ll have to cancel the whole thing, think of the children Dean, the children!” Sam pleaded, puppy dog eyes on full power, becoming almost hysterical as he went on.  
“Can’t someone else do it?” Dean answered, half heartedly, knowing he’d already lost. He could never say no to his brother when he pulled that face, it wasn’t fair.  
“There is no one else, Dean.” Sam replied, trying not to smile, realising he’d won.  
“Fine, for the kids.” Dean grunted, taking a gulp from his beer.  
———————————–  
Three days later, Dean was completely regretting his decision. Sam had been helping the local children’s hospice by organising the yearly carolling group. Unfortunately for Dean, this year Sam decided to do things a bit differently. Instead of walking house to house, the group would be onstage at the local theatre, Sam had turned the carols into a mini musical. Even more unfortunately for Dean one of the guys had pulled out in the week because his mother was ill.  
This was why Dean was about to walk out on stage in front of hundreds of people, dressed as one of the three kings, using stuff he’d borrowed from Charlie’s cosplay supplies. He was going to sing “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” the only song he had a solo in, but it was just his luck that it was the first one of the night.  
Sam gave him an encouraging push onto the stage, making him stumble slightly. He could feel the eyes watching him, boring into him, his throat felt thick, panic rose inside him as he glanced at the faces in the crowd.  
His knees were starting to wobble as the band kicked in. But then he saw it, blue. Cas’s eyes shone at him from the front row, twinkling slightly. All it took was a small smile, that most people would’ve missed, and an encouraging nod from his husband, and Dean’s panic melted from him. He sang like he’d never sung before, well he hadn’t not like this, not in front of people.  
He rode the buzz from that first performance through all the others, he felt almost free when the show finished, watching Sam present the cheque of all the money they raised to the hospice.  
He was still giddy when he and Cas drove home, describing in detail to Cas every moment of the show, ignoring the fact that Cas was there.  
When the finally got home and ready for bed Dean was still bouncing off the walls, hyped. Cas was in bed, trying to read his book, while Dean paced round the room, waving his arms as he talked about what songs he wished they’d done.  
Cas put down his book and crawled down the bed to where Dean was currently stood. He grabbed Deans hip and spun him to face him, their faces roughly level as Cas kneeled on the bed. Cas placed one finger on Deans lips to shush him.  
“You were wonderful, the show was wonderful, I was there, I’m sure you can take part next year. Now I can think of a few better ways to use up some of this energy, than you pacing a hole in the carpet.” Cas’s voice was low, like he’d been gargling gravel, and if Dean said that didn’t make him think of a few ways to burn off his energy himself, he would be the worlds biggest liar.


	14. Skating

If there was one thing Dean hated it was definitely shopping, especially near Christmas. There was just too many people. All wanting to sell you something you didn’t want or need, or wanting to buy something they didn’t want or need as quickly as possible. Today was no different. Cas had his hand grasped in his, dragging him through the hoards of people, glaring in his squinty way at anyone who jostled them. If Dean didn’t feel so fed up he would’ve found the protectiveness on his husbands face very distracting.  
“Almost there.” Cas half shouted over his shoulder, his face slightly flushed from the bite of cold in the air, his hair even more tousled than ever from the bobble hat he was wearing earlier. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand in his to let him know he’d heard him. Wishing that they weren’t wearing their woollen gloves so he could feel Cas’s skin on his own.  
They broke free of the crowd and pushed into the warmth of the little shop. The first thing Dean noticed was the smell. It was like being hit round the face with a sock filled with the finest melted chocolate, in a good way. If Dean didn’t think they were screwed then he certainly did when he saw the sign behind the counter, ‘All our products are organic and, where possible, locally sourced. Many of our candies use honey from our own bees, instead of sugar.’ Cas saw it too and turned to beam at him. Yep, definitely screwed.  
————————————  
When they eventually left the shop, Dean’s bank account more empty than he would like, they had ordered all sorts, personalised presents for people, as well as desserts for Christmas Day itself.  
The crowd had diminished while they had been in there. Dean felt excitement bubble through him when he saw something the people had previously hidden. There was a decent sized ice skating rink put up just across the road. Now it was his turn to drag a slightly apprehensive Cas along behind him.  
“Dean I’ve not done this before… What if I fall?” Cas asked him, watching teenagers race round the rink, some falling but didn’t seem to care, while Dean laced his husband into his skates, making sure they were secure.  
“I’ll catch you.” Dean replied nonchalantly, but placed a placating kiss to Cas’s forehead. “I won’t let you get hurt.” He whispered into Cas’s skin.  
Gloved hand in hand they stepped onto the ice. Cas slowly moved his feet, laughing softly when it wasn’t half as difficult as he pictured. Luckily he had hold of the side when suddenly he was being dragged downwards. He just managed to keep his balance, looking down at Dean who’s embarrassment seemed to be hurting him more than the ice.  
Carefully Cas reached down and grabbed Deans shoulder. Gripping him tight he raised him to his feet. “Shit, I used to be good at this I swear.” Dean muttered, face flushed bright crimson, making his freckles stand out beautifully in Cas’s opinion.  
“It’s ok, I’ll catch you, I always will.” Cas smiled softly, unable to look away from Dean’s eyes.  
“Get a room!” A teenager shouted as he skated backwards, zooming past them. Advice they would happily take.


	15. Snowball

Dean was woken up by the light from the window falling across his face. It seemed Cas was too by the way he buried his face into the back of Deans neck and tightened his grip on Dean, one hand splayed across Deans chest. Dean would never get used to this, waking up in Cas’s arms, being held, feeling loved. And although he’d adamantly deny it to anyone, including Cas and especially Sam, he liked the feeling of being the little spoon, he felt so safe and protected.  
Why the hell hadn’t they shut the blinds last night, he thought to himself screwing his eyes as tight as he could, unable to move without waking Cas. Oh yeah, he remembered now, feeling Cas’s skin against his back, they’d been a little preoccupied.  
There was a knock on their bedroom door. Weird. “Sam? What is it?” Dean stage whispered, trying not to wake Cas.  
Suddenly there was an almighty weight on top of him. Sam had ran into the room and jumped on the bed, making it screech horribly under the weight of three fully grown men. “SNOW DAY!” Sam shouted, still bouncing.  
“Dude what the hell?” Dean exclaimed, heart racing with surprise. Cas opened his eyes, blue blazing, he had a look of hatred on his face that was only saved for rude awakenings.  
“Sam, you should know that both me and your brother are completely naked under here right now. I also had plans for this morning, concerning that fact, which I will follow through with whether or not you are in the room.” Cas’s low threat was punctuated by a small, totally manly, squeak from Dean, from where Cas had pinched his butt cheek.  
Sam’s expression went from amused to completely grossed out in a split second. “Just thought you ought to know.” He murmured and was out the door in a flash, wishing he couldn’t hear his brother let out a guttural moan as he shut the door.  
—————————————————————-  
Eventually the happy couple came into the kitchen. Dean had a blissed out look on his face, which disturbed Sam as much as it made him happy for his brother. Cas looked slightly more disheveled than normal, a hickey clearly visible above the collar of his borrowed zeppelin t shirt.  
“You said something about snow?” Cas enquired, looking at Sam so innocently he couldn’t help but laugh.  
They all got dressed in their winter clothes, Cas stealing Deans green bobble hat, and they headed out to look at the snow.  
Cas and Dean were walking hand in hand a few feet behind Sam as they meandered through the woods, when suddenly Sam was struck on the back of the head. This snowball was quickly followed by another, that managed to find its way down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. Oh it was on.  
Sam ducked the next blow and ran to hide behind a tree. “C’mon Sammy, it’s payback.” Dean shouted after him, as Cas through more snow at him.  
Grinning Sam peeked out for just a second. Lobbing a snowball at a unsuspecting Cas, which hit him square in the face. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the stunned look on Cas’s face, joy making his eyes crinkle as he turned away and bent over trying to control his giggles. This apparently was a bad move as seconds later a huge snowball crashed right into his ass, propelling him forward slightly, making him loose his balance. It was Cas’s, and Sam’s, turn to laugh as Dean went face first into the snow, ice covered butt still in the air.  
This was seemingly a declaration of War in Dean’s mind. He pulled himself back to his feet and charged at a still laughing Cas, pushing them both into a snow drift. Sam watched as the two of them wrestled, each trying to expose the others skin to the snow. Until suddenly they weren’t wrestling they were making out.  
An extremely awkward Sam left them to it and headed home, hopefully they wouldn’t die of hypothermia.


	16. Cold

Sam stumbled down the stairs sleepily, he needed coffee and he needed it now. Wincing as his bare feet stood on the freezing cold tiles of the kitchen floor he waited for the coffee machine to work his magic. In an attempt to save his feet he hauled himself up onto the worktop, his legs swinging, leaning his head against the cupboard door.  
He presumed he was the first one up, Cas was physically incapable of getting out of bed before dawn and 9 times out of 10 if Dean woke up he would just stay with Cas, staring and writing sappy love poems in his head, Sam assumed.  
This was why it startled him so much when he heard a thump from the living room. Cautiously Sam tip toed to the doorway and peered in. Over the arm of the couch he could see a mass of light brown hair. Dean. Immediately Sam relaxed and went back to his coffee. However it did concern him that Dean hadn’t slept with Cas last night, they hadn’t slept apart since they got engaged, apart from the night before the wedding, who knew Dean could be so superstitious. They had been fine yesterday, if anything they had been grossly into each other. They’d come back from their walk in the snow, soaked but disgustingly happy.  
————————————-  
2 cups of coffee later and Dean emerged from the living room, a blanket draped around his hunched shoulders and he was wearing Cas’s Stanford hoodie that’d always been huge on Cas and was even too big for Dean. “You okay, Dean?” Sam queried, worry marring his face.  
Dean opened his mouth to reply, but as he did he started to cough. It was a gross cough, all phlegm and disease. Sam retreated him a glass of water and handed it to his brother when he finally stopped coughing.  
“I didn’t want to wake up Cas so I slept down here, well laid there and got fed up that I couldn’t breathe as much as I’d like to with his runny nose.” Dean told his brother when he had got his breath back.  
There was a creaking on the stairs and the Cas came into view, seems today was wear you’re blanket like a poncho day today. Cas looked even worse than Dean, they both had bright red noses and looked pale, but Cas also had a sweaty sheen on his face, giving him a very sickly appearance.  
Cas shuffled over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t feel too good.” Cas croaked into Dean’s chest.  
“Me neither.” Dean replied and glanced over at Sam.  
“You two go watch TV or something while I make some nice soup to make you feel better.” Sam told them.  
Half an hour later Sam took his culinary masterpiece through to them. Just to find them curled up under the blankets, fast asleep on the couch.


	17. Friends

Dean and Cas were lying on the sofa, trying to find something, anything to watch, when there was a knock at the door. Cas pushed himself up from Dean’s chest, who winced at the weight on him. He braced himself for the cold rush of air as he opened the door to reveal a snow covered, Charlie.  
“Can I stay here tonight?” She asked as she stepped through the threshold, stamping her feet as she shucked off her coat. “The guy in the flat above me fucked with the boiler again, they turned the heating off for the whole building, just to be safe. It’s colder that Hoth in there right now.”  
“Of course.” Cas smiled at her. “Dean’s in the lounge, I’ll make hot chocolate.”  
————————————–  
They settled on watching Star Trek, the original series of course, for the 100th time. Just as they were settled and Spock seemed to be betraying the ship, there was another knock at the door.  
Dean glanced at Cas, who gave him a look that clearly said ‘it’s your turn assbutt’, meaning Dean reluctantly stood, as he reached the door he shouted. “Whatever you’re selling we ain’t buying.”  
He pulled open the door with a rush of snow hitting his face, to reveal Benny, Gabriel, and Kevin. All looking respectively sheepish. Kevin was the first to speak. “The powers out the other side of town. We were at Benny’s and wondered if we could stay here.”  
“'Course you can. More the merrier. But God only knows where everyone’s gonna sleep.” Dean let them through and as he did he shouted through to Cas. “We’re gonna need more hot chocolate, Babe.”  
“Make it yourself, Dean. It’s hardly rocket science.” Cas shouted back.  
“But you’re better at it.” Dean whined, but made it anyway.  
“Why were you guys at Benny’s anyway?” Dean heard Charlie ask them. She had a point, they barely knew each other.  
“Totally not brainstorming ideas for what to get the space husbands here for Christmas.” Gabriel replied.  
“Without me!” Charlie almost screeched. “You knew I was having trouble.”  
Dean re-entered the lounge with 3 more cups of steaming coco, to see Charlie rounding on a terrified Kevin. “Enough children, no arguing during Star Trek, thems the rules.” He told them, distributing the hot chocolate.  
———————————–  
When Sam came home two hours later he found the living room full with a heap of people. Dean was asleep in the armchair, Cas curled in his lap, head resting on Dean’s chest, snoring lightly. Benny was lounged fast asleep at one end of the couch, Charlie’s feet across his legs. Charlie’s head was resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. Whose head was lulling onto of hers, drooling into her hair.   
Kevin was laying on the floor, his head resting on Gabriel’s ankles.  
Chuckling to himself Sam turned off the TV, still showing Star Trek and went to bed.


	18. Scarf

“Guys we’re gonna be late!” Sam shouted up the stairs. It was Gabriel’s birthday and they were supposed to be meeting him at his favourite club, in 3 minutes. They should’ve left 12 minutes and 33 seconds ago, according to Sam’s watch. When he told his brother and Cas this though, as they walked far too slowly down the stairs, he was just met with a shake of Cas’s head.  
“My brother will be late also, he won’t even know.” Cas told them both, toeing on his black dress shoes then pulling on his jacket, followed by his gold and black striped scarf.  
“What took you guys so long?” Sam asked irritably.  
“We shared a shower to save time.” Dean told him, winking.  
“Gross.” Sam commented dryly as Dean turned is attention back to Cas.  
“Dude, you’ll bake in the club if you wear all that.” Dean told him as he laced his boots. “We won’t be in the cold very long and then you’ll be stuck holding it.”  
“It might be cold in there, I can always leave it in the car if I have to.” Cas reasoned as Sam, who was already wearing his jacket, ushered them through the door and into the car.  
————————————–  
They arrived at the club 9 minutes 12 seconds late. The queue of scantily clad party goers wanting to get in snaked around the block, fortunately Gabriel had put them on the list. The three of them pushed their way through the people near the front, Dean first. “Winchester times 3.” He told the heavily built man.  
“Sorry dude, no Winchesters here.” The man didn’t look sorry at all.  
“Try Novak.” Cas shouted around Dean over the thumping sound of music coming from the door way.  
“Nope, I’m gonna have to ask you to join the back of the line.” Said the Bouncer, distractedly.  
Anger rose in Dean, the man had barely glanced at the list when Cas spoke, in fact he’d been inappropriately fixated on the chest of the woman behind them. Before Dean could, most probably, get the shit beaten out of him, Sam stepped in front of him and calmly spoke. “Could I take a glance at the list, you see my brother-in-law booked it for his birthday and he can be a bit of a prat, we’re probably down as woodland creatures or sci-fi characters or something.”  
“No can do, now get out of my line.” The bouncer grunted, pushing himself into their space so they would move.  
“What a load of crap.” Dean groused, as they joined the line, so far back they couldn’t see the bouncer any more.  
“I’m gonna ring Gabe.” Sam told them, walking away in the direction of the car.  
10 minutes and 23 seconds later Sam hadn’t returned and Dean was freezing his balls off. Turns out plaid isn’t that warm. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them as he shivered. Cas’s nose was red but other than that his coat seemed to be keeping him relatively warm.  
Seeing this Dean edged closer until his arm was around Cas’s waist, fingers dipping into the coat. As he did that he could feel Cas shake, at first he thought Cas was shivering but then Cas drew in a shaky breath, he was laughing.  
“I see the coat is more useful than you planned.” Cas smirked at him.  
“Yeah well I didn’t plan on your brother being an UTTER ASSHOLE.” Dean spoke the last bit so loudly a few people turned to look at them. Cas nudged Dean in the ribs in admonishment.  
Cas pressed his nose to Dean’s neck, hoping for warmth, but was shocked when it was just as cold as his nose. Dean was so cold, Cas looked at him worried, Dean was never colder than him. Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips in hope to warm him, as he did so he pulled the scarf from around his neck, wincing a little as the cold air hit his relatively warm skin. He wrapped the scarf around Dean and pressed a kiss to the end of his nose.  
“Thank you, bud.” Dean sighed, his mouth now on resting on Cas’s neck.  
They were startled away from each other slightly at a wolf whistle. Gabe was stood beside them, a lollipop in had as he grinned almost manically at them. “Loki.” He pointed to himself. “Thor.” He said pointing to Cas. “Hulk.” Pointing to Sam who had rejoined them. “And Black Widow.” He grinned pointing to Dean like it was an insult. “That’s the names we’re on the list as.”  
“Yes! I love black widow, she can break a mans neck and heart at the same time, totally badass.” Dean said, earning a cheer from a couple of women in front of them. Causing Cas to curl into his side more, equal amounts of pride and possessiveness.  
“C'mon birthday douche, let’s go inside before my balls freeze off.” Sam diverted Gabes attention away from Dean and to the promise of a night of birthday shots and being turned down by the women he had just offended.


	19. Party

When Dean had suggested everyone drive 3 hours so they could have a Christmas party, he was met with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Charlie was bemused because Dean refused to drive 5 minutes out his way to get the health shakes Sam loves. Benny was annoyed, he didn’t see why they needed to go when more people attending from near them than near the bar. Kevin was upset because his Mom was refusing to let him go. Sam was thrilled, it had been so long since he’d seen Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Cas was, well Cas wasn’t anything, that was the point, it was a surprise.  
This was why Dean had told Cas that Bobby needed extra help at the salvage yard and that they were gonna have to go down there for a few day. Bless Cas, he never even questioned it, he just asked if he could help in anyway and looked at Dean like he was a saint for helping his surrogate Dad.  
They were now nearly there, the others had been driven by Charlie in her little car and were already there. “I told Bobby I’d meet him at the roadhouse, Ellen is desperate to see us apparently.” Dean said, hoping he sounded casual.  
“It will be nice to see them.” Cas said pleasantly.  
They pulled onto the gravel outside the bar, Dean was thankful Charlie hadn’t parked out the front. “It is not very busy is it.” Cas commented as they got out of the car.  
Shit. Dean panicked slightly. “Umm, I guess not.” He pulled Cas towards the door, hoping he wouldn’t question it further.  
“Dean, what…”  
“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted, cutting off Cas’s question. The roadhouse had been decorated especially, there was tinsel on everything, mistletoe practically covered the ceiling there was so much of it, fake snow was strewn across the pool tables, and the door to Ash’s room now looked like the gateway to Santa’s grotto. Someone had even put a pair of antlers on Rumsfeld.  
Cas gaped widely at his friends and turned to Dean, speechless. “The last two years have been the happiest of my life, and that is down to you. Castiel we may already have been married 9 months but this was how I planned to propose, you know, you just beat me to the post 14 months early.” Dean looked at him with such love in his eyes Cas felt like he was going to cry.  
Dean let go of him and got down on one knee. “Just over two years ago, in this room at a party not dissimilar to this, we finally realised what we meant to each other, I would say that was the best day of my life, but that’d have to be the day you became Mr Castiel Winchester. You put up with me when no one else would and, you will always be the best person I’ve ever met.” He winked at the last bit, echoing Cas’s words from two years ago. “I look forward to raising a family with you and watching you become the best Dad ever, hopefully I won’t be too bad either. Castiel Winchester, will you continue being my husband.”  
Cas couldn’t help but laugh, the joy of the situation being too much. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t even reply, tears streaming from his crinkled eyes.  
“Not gonna lie Cas, this wasn’t exactly the reaction I was hoping for.” Dean flushed red, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
“’m sorry… ’s just… this is the most romantic thing you’ve ever done Dean Winchester. I think I’m in shock.” He managed to regain control of his laughter.  
“Shuttup, are you gonna answer the question or not?” Dean grumbled halfheartedly.  
“Of course, I love being married to you more than anything.” Cas grinned back.  
This was met with whoops and cheers from the crowd then someone, Ash probably, said. “Is this a Christmas party or not? Let’s get wasted!” Which resulted in the crowd dispersing, going back to drinks they’d abandoned.  
Dean’s attention stayed on Cas though, who glanced up, then looked back to him, grinning almost predatorily. “Mistletoe” he whispered as he lent in. Their lips meeting for the thousandth time in memory of the first.


	20. Present

Cas woke slowly, first noticing his mouth felt like he’d licked the floor in a sleazy nightclub. Then he felt the pounding in his head, like a dwarf with a hammer was smashing his brain behind his eyes. After that came the feeling of weight, pressing down on his legs, trapping him. Finally came the pressure in his bladder, that was by far the most urgent of his symptoms.  
Cautiously he opened is eyes, grateful when it wasn’t too bright, and carefully sat up and looked around. The weight on his legs was Dean, sprawled across him face down, chest on Cas’s legs and his forehead resting on the floor. That could not be comfy. They were in the roadhouse, Cas remembered now. Although his memory was very hazy, he couldn’t recall much after challenging Ash to shots.  
Glancing around he could see most of his friends weren’t fairing much better. Ash and Charlie were spooning on the pool table, Jo was curled up like a cat under it, Benny was slouched over at the bar, somehow managing to remain balanced on the bar stool. Through the door to Ash’s “Grotto” Cas could see Sam spread eagled on the bed, Gabriel plastered to his side, face pressed in Sam’s neck.  
Looking around again he noticed some of them weren’t quite dressed. Charlie was missing her shoes and one sock, Ash was missing his shirt, not that that was unusual, Benny was sat in his boxers and t shirt, Jo was missing her shirt, her top half only covered by a bra, Sam wore only his boxers, and awkwardly seemed to be sporting some hickeys. Gabriel was, oh God no was that his brothers ass? Yes it was, seems Gabriel was wearing only a thong and his socks.  
Apprehensively Cas looked down at himself and Dean. Cas was missing his shirt and his flies were undone, but compared to Gabriel he was decent. The same could not be said for Dean, who was completely butt naked. Good job it’s a nice butt Cas thought to himself, poking Dean in the shoulder to wake him.  
Dean opened his eyes, slowly blinking, looking as rough as Cas felt. “I need to pee, Dean.” Cas whispered, to his husband, who just groaned and rolled off of Cas. Revealing he wasn’t quite as naked as Cas thought. There was a sock, probably Charlie’s, covering his modesty. Cas chuckled lightly at the image, making the pounding in his head worse.  
Cas hobbled on dead legs to the bathroom, in Ash’s rooms, trying not to look at his nearly naked brother and not quite as naked brother-in-law. After he relieved himself he rooted through Ash’s bathroom cabinet until he found an unopened bottle of aspirin. He took one and returned to Dean. “Here.” He said to Dean, who was now half awake, handing him the aspirin. “It’s an early Christmas present from me”  
“Love you, Bud.” Dean grunted after he took it.  
5 minutes later, Dean sprung to his feet. Making a dozing Cas jump out of his skin. “Why am I naked!?” He demanded a little too loudly. The others all started to stir as Dean spotted his jeans on the other side of the room and made a mad dash for them, there were some things you’re employees and brother shouldn’t see.  
Benny grumbled, not lifting his head from the bar. “Strip poker, you lost.”  
The next moment Gabriel came streaking out of Ash’s room, still in just a thong, clutching his clothes. He gave Cas a panicked look then ran into the men’s bathroom.  
Seconds later Sam stumbled out, having not acquired anymore clothes, his neck and chest covered in bruises. Causing Dean to look very much like a deer in the headlights, all wide eyed and confused.  
The moment was broken though by Charlie asking the room. “Who’s got my sock?”  
Dean flushed redder than a tomato and reached into his jeans, after some amount of shuffling he pulled out Charlie’s sock and reached out to hand it to her.  
“You can keep it, thanks.” She told him dryly.


	21. Cafe

The supermarket was teeming with people; tired parents trying to control hyperactive kids on a Christmas, and sugar, induced high, single people standing in the booze aisle working out which of the special offer wines were cheaper, the panic buyers stocking up on milk and bread because the shops are shutting for one day, and then there was Cas and Dean, fighting their way through the hoards of people pushing to get at the few turkeys left on the shelf.  
Cas insisted that they have turkey Christmas Day so here they were, standing at the back of people shoving at each other.  
“Stand over there with the trolley, I’ll sneak through and grab one.” Cas had told him, directing him a few feet away. Dean opened his mouth to argue but Cas shot him a look to shut him right up.  
Dean moved back as Cas navigated around the side of the pushing crowd. Dean saw Cas crouch slightly and reach round in front of the man next to him. Quickly Cas scooped the Turkey into his arms and ran back at Dean, dumping it into the trolley and pushing Dean along so they were around the corner and couldn’t be seen. “We should probably go.” Cas said, slightly breathless.”  
“Why?” Dean questioned, but moved towards the checkout anyway. Joining the back of a substantial queue.  
“I may have just grabbed a turkey out of the hands of Anna’s boyfriend. Hopefully he didn’t recognise me.” Cas said, embarrassment colouring his features.  
Dean laughed lightly. “You just stole your own sisters Christmas dinner? Again.” Dean pulled Cas into a one armed hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. Last year Anna had come to theirs and Cas ate all the gluten free brownies she’d bought for herself, meaning she couldn’t have any dessert.  
Cas leaned into Dean slightly, happier in his arms. He only pulled away when a supermarket employee came up to them. “Merry Christmas. Would you like a chocolate?”  
Pleasantly surprised they both reached into the tin she was carrying and picked one. As the woman moved onto the next people, Cas turned to Dean. “That’s such a nice idea.”  
“I guess it’s so people don’t get to grumpy in the long queues, it’s genius.” Deans smiled, mouth full of chocolate.  
The car park was full to bursting when they finally paid and left the store. Dean swore terribly when the got to the car. Some idiot had parked in front of them, trapping the impala completely. It took Dean a good few minutes to calm down after he had checked his baby wasn’t hurt in anyway. Then they realised they had a problem. The turkey needed to be back in the fridge, urgently, or it could go bad. They had no way of getting home and who knew how long they’d be stuck here. Then Cas had an idea. “Gabe’s cafe is just round the corner, he should be working today and he has a rather large refrigerator.”  
Gabe greeted them far too enthusiastically for someone who seemed rushed off his feet. Together they managed to squeeze the turkey into the fridge and now Cas and Dean were sat on the chunky sofas by the window.  
Cas leaned into Dean’s side, enjoying the cozy atmosphere and his warm spiced apple drink. Dean was the most relaxed he’d been all day, considering his car that was some type of miracle. Yes it was busy in the little coffee shop but it was relatively quiet and sat in their little corner it was quite peaceful.  
After about twenty minutes Dean started to get restless though. Sensing this Cas decided they should play a game. Cas reached over to the window in front of them, which was seriously steamed up from all the people inside, and started drawing. “I bet I can draw a better Christmas tree than you.” He told Dean playfully.  
“No fair, almost-became-an-art-major.” Dean complained but started his tree next to Cas’s.  
A few minutes later when Gabe came and told them that his employee he just sent to check on their car said the other car moved, he was asked to judge. “Both have their merits but I must say the winner is this one, because they drew me on top of the tree, which is how it should be.” He said pointing at Deans crudely drawn tree compared to Cas’s artistic masterpiece.  
“It’s such a fix!” Cas complained. “Just because he has a crush on your brother and knows Sam wouldn’t go out with him if you didn’t like him.”  
“What?!?” Dean froze in shock.  
“Nothing.” Cas shouted as he ran to hide in the other room. He should not have said that.


	22. S'mores

Cas was in the shower when suddenly there was a click and he was plunged into darkness. If that wasn’t bad enough a few seconds later he was hit with an icy blast as the water ran cold. He jumped away from the spray on reflex and banged his elbow painfully on the cubicle. As Cas braced himself and reached through the freezing water to turn it off, there was a shout from downstairs. “Cas, you ok? I heard a bang, give me a minute to find a flashlight.” Dean bellowed.  
“I’m fine.” Cas replied as he shuffled out of the cubicle, feeling the wall for his towel in the pitch blackness.  
Just as he had secured it around his waist the bathroom door creaked open and Cas cringed away as a light was shon directly into his face. “Sorry.” Said Dean moving the light to the floor.“Power’s out. Hopefully it’ll be back on soon.”  
However the power had not returned by the time Cas had gotten dressed, Dean “helping” by manning the flashlight, but all that seemed to happen was Cas fumbling around in the dark with his butt illuminated. Dean rang the power company on his cell but they told him most of the city was out and their area was extremely low priority compared to the hospitals and care homes. So they had to assume they weren’t going to get electricity or hot water, including heating, until morning.  
Using the light on his phone Cas managed to gather a couple of woolly pullovers, two bobble hats, a really long scarf and the comforter off their bed and drag them downstairs. Meanwhile Dean lit a fire in the fireplace and raided the kitchen for anything they could eat cold.  
Cas was already curled up on the couch in front of the fire, only appearing as a bobble hat and a lump of blanket, when Dean came into the room, looking rather pleased with himself. “Look what we can make.” He said excitedly.  
On the coffee table he through a bag of marshmallows, a half eaten packet of crackers, a handful of skewers, and what was left of the bar of chocolate Cas bought a few weeks ago. Cas pulled the blanket away from his face to reveal a large smile. “S'mores!”  
He scooted down to sit in front of the fire, back resting on the couch. Dean joined him under the blanket, squeezing his knee with one hand and passing him the bag of marshmallows with the other.  
Cas roasted two marshmallows while Dean sorted the crackers and chocolate. Cas preferred the marshmallows to be slightly burnt so left them in the fire a little too long but soon enough they each had a s'more in their hands. Together they took a bite, revelling in the sweet gooeyness. Cas moaned at the taste, causing Dean to laugh slightly and the tips of his ears went red. They sat like this, quietly eating s'mores in comfortable silence in the light of the fire until Dean fell asleep, head on Cas’s shoulder. After that Cas wasn’t far behind. The scarf wrapped loosely around them both.  
They were woken the next morning by their alarm upstairs blaring. They had shifted in the night so they were spooning facing the fire, Dean’s back to the couch. Looking around Cas was disgusted at the mess they made, the blanket was covered in cracker crumbs, melted chocolate and sticky marshmallow chunks. Dean sat up beside him, grunting in pain. “I’m far too old to be sleeping on the floor.” He moaned.  
“You didn’t complain last time.” Cas smirked.  
“Yeah well last time you were wearing much less, you know me, I’ll put up with anything if a naked Cas is involved.” He leaned in and kissed at Cas’s neck.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Cas smirked leaning in to press their mouths together, morning breath be damned.  
“I can live in hope.” Dean replied, before pulling Cas to him for a deeper kiss. Needless to say, their alarm clock upstairs went ignored for a while longer.


	23. Drinks

Dean eventually got home, fighting his way through the Christmas Eve traffic, and was greeted by a burning smell. He rushed into the kitchen to find Cas scraping charred bits off a cake, it was a lost cause to be honest. The kitchen was a mess, it was slightly foggy with smoke, and every work surface, and Cas, was covered in flour and/or sugar.   
The cake was mostly blackened and with the parts Cas hacked off littering the table it looked liked it had been dropped from a great height. Cas noticed Dean and turned around to go to the sink, embarrassed.  
Dean walked over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug and breathing in his scent, sweeter than normal from the sugar in his hair. Cas turned in his arms to look at him. “I wanted to make something Christmassy to surprise you, but it is just awful.” It broke Dean’s heart to see Cas so dejected and sad.  
“I have an idea, how about we tidy this up then we mull some wine, that’s Christmassy.” Dean suggested, earning a small smile and nod from his husband.  
Together they cleaned the kitchen, the remains of the cake going in the trash. They didn’t stop to admire their handiwork though, Dean was searching their spice rack for cinnamon sticks while Cas looked in the cupboard for red wine.  
“I think there might be a problem.” Cas told Dean. “The only wine we have is my mothers wine for tomorrow, we only have alcoholic cider and beer.”  
Dean peered over Cas’s shoulder to reveal that Cas was in fact right. “Mulled cider is a thing isn’t it?” Dean asked.  
Cas didn’t know so they looked it up on Deans phone, apparently mulled cider is indeed a thing, and the recipe is pretty much the same as mulled wine.  
They stirred their mixture side by side, watching it bubble lightly, it smelt sort of like Christmas and it warmed them. Cas tasted it, recoiling at the bitter taste and insisting they add some honey. After a few minutes they poured it into mugs and settled on the sofa.  
Cas was considerably calmer than earlier and he felt content curled into Dean’s side as he regaled stories about his day. Tomorrow would be hectic and it was nice to have some peace before that. Cas felt his eyelids droop with sleepiness, not helped by the warmth surrounding him.  
“C'mon sleepyhead, let’s get you to bed, Santa won’t leave presents if you’re asleep downstairs.” Dean whispered.


	24. Santa

Cas waited for Dean to fall asleep, his breath evening out to a slow rhythm, light snores filling their bedroom. Carefully he backed away from Dean, gently pulling his arm out from under him. Cas held his breath when Dean stirred slightly rolling onto his back, but didn’t seem to wake up. Luckily his weight shifting off the mattress didn’t alert his husband, neither did opening the wardrobe and pulling Dean’s gift from its hiding place, inside the box of wedding gifts they didn’t want, right underneath the plate set with ugly cherubs on from Cas’s cousin Michael.  
Cas creaked open the door a little way, and squeezed through. He tiptoed down the stairs, not only did he not want to wake Dean he didn’t want a confrontation with his mother who had arrived, exhausted, a few hours ago and was already settled in the guest room. Just as he was half way down the stairs he heard a door open. He froze, holding his breath, trying to work out where it had come from. The footsteps confirmed to his relief that it was Sam, leaving his room to go to the bathroom. Able to breath again, Cas carried on to the bottom of the stairs, heading to where the stockings hung on the fireplace.  
—————————  
Dean woke to the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut. “Crap” he thought, he wasn’t supposed to fall asleep, he had wanted to wait for Cas to drift off so he could sneak downstairs. That was when Dean realised that Cas wasn’t in bed. He must be the one in the bathroom. If he was quick he had time to sort out Cas’s gift and beat him back to bed. He’d never know he’d been gone.  
Reaching under the bed with one hand he found his gift for Cas. He walked as quickly as he could, but still staying quiet, out of their room and down the stairs. However when he reached the bottom he could here rustling, someone was down here.  
Immediately he was on his guard, Cas was in the bathroom and there was no reason Sam or Naomi should be down here this late.  
Steeling himself he shoved the door open, ready to face whoever had broken in. There was a dark figure by the fireplace so he charged, shoving the man into the couch and holding him down.  
It is important to point out that in this moment Dean realised three things. One: he hadn’t put on any clothes in his rush to beat Cas back to bed, so therefore was currently completely butt naked. Two: the man beneath him was only in his underwear and was in fact his husband. Three: Cas had let out a shout of surprise when he’d been attacked and now there was the sound of heavy footsteps racing down the stairs to investigate.  
Before he had time to process these, however, he was greeted by his brothers horrified face staring down at him. “Seriously!” Sam scolded in a hushed tone. “You have kinky rough sex on our sofa! On Christmas Eve! With Cas’s mom in listening distance!”  
Cas sat up now breathing heavily, pushing Dean off of him and passing him a cushion to maintain his dignity. “I assure you that wasn’t what happened.” He told Sam seriously.  
“I’m too tired for this, whatever.” Sam didn’t seem convinced but went back to bed.  
When they were finally alone Cas turned to Dean. “What did happen?”  
Dean glanced at Cas’s present on the floor and laughed at himself. So much for subtlety. “I thought you were Santa and I figured you’d be worth a pretty big ransom.” He grinned cheekily at Cas.  
“Are you calling me fat?” Cas deadpanned back at him.  
“Nope just an old man who needs a shave.” Dean retorted, cupping Cas’s cheek, stroking his stubble. They met in a tender kiss, just as the clock struck midnight.  
“Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester.”  
“Right back at you, Castiel Winchester.”


	25. Merry Christmas

Dean and Cas were both awoke with a start at the sound of the door bell. The constant ringing indicated someone was holding the button down. “Gabriel!” Cas groaned pulling the blanket over his head.  
“I’m going to kill him, it’s bad enough him doing disturbing things to Sammy and now he wakes us up at the ass crack of dawn.” Then he glanced at his clock. Shit. “Cas! Wake up! The turkey should’ve gone in the oven over an hour ago.”  
Cas groaned again but dragged himself out of bed. They pulled on dressing gowns and hurried sleepily downstairs. Thankfully someone had either let Gabe in or he had frozen to death on the doorstep because the doorbell had stopped.  
“Oh, the sleepy heads grace us with their presence, we are truly honoured.” Gabriel drawled, from where he was perched on the work top, beside Sam. Sam was already dressed and wearing Dean’s baking apron, leaning on the counter, beer in hand.  
“Shut up, you only just got here.” Dean replied.  
“Actually Gabe got here an hour ago, we just thought that’d be a good way to wake you up. Castiel’s mom is already at church for the Christmas service and I didn’t think it would be good if you guys were still asleep when she got back.” Sam explained.  
“You could’ve done it sooner, dinners gonna be super late, I’ve gotta do the turkey.” Dean argued, heading to the fridge.  
“Done Deano.” Gabe grinned swinging his legs.  
“We decided to cook this year, give you and Cas a break. You wanna beer?” Sam explained. Dean wanted to argue, to say that it was his job to look after them,and that Sam and Gabe wouldn’t know where to start. But neither of those things would be true. It wasn’t Dean’s job, it never should’ve been and now with a very fully grown Sam giving him a signature bitch face it was abundantly clear Sam didn’t need someone to baby him. Also it wasn’t like Sam hadn’t cooked before, or assisted him many times, and Gabe was a chef, with a shop, so Dean couldn’t really say he didn’t know what he was doing. Basically Dean had no choice but to go upstairs to change then go sit in front of the TV. This was going to be the most relaxing Christmas ever.


End file.
